gleebrandnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
This page contains the list of songs. A Brand New Direction *'Breakeven '''by ''The Script. Sung by Avrenz and Jason *'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by''' Britney''' *'Wake Up Call '''by ''Maroon 5. Sung by Jake '''and '''Ryder *'Set Fire to The Rain' by Adele. Sung by New Directions Pink Friday All of the songs are by Nicki Minaj unless otherwise stated. *'Va Va Voom'. Sung by Britney with the Cheerios *'Super Bass'. Sung by''' Jason','''Marley' and Avrenz *'Automatic/Automatic'. by Nicki Minaj/Tokio Hotel .Sung by Cameron,Bridget '''and '''Paige *'Your Love'. Sung by Jake and Marley *'The Boys'. by Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie. Sung by New Directions *'Marilyn Monroe'. Sung by Avrenz and Santana A Rivarly Comeback *'From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart '''by ''Britney Spears. Sung by Chloe '''with '''The Troubletones *'Fix a Heart' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Britney *'SOS (Let The Music Play) '''by ''Jordin Sparks. Sung by Avrenz,Marley,Chloe,Jason '''and Rachel''' * Express 'from ''Burlesque. Sung by '''Chloe '''with The Troubletones''' *'Climax '''by ''Usher. Sung by New Directions What Frenemies Are For *'Someone Like You' by Adele. Sung by *'Cherry Bomb' by The Runaways. Sung by''' Britney''' *'Step Up '''from ''Cheetah Girls 2. Sung by Ryder,Jason,Cameron '''and '''Avrenz *'Heartbreaker '''by ''Mariah Carey. Sung by Chloe *'Jump In ' by Will.i.am and Jessica Sanchez. Sung by New Directions and The Troubletones The New Blaine *'Pretty Girl Rock '''by ''Keri Hilson. Sung by New Directions '''with '''Artie and Blaine *'All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside' from Adventure Time. Sung by Avrenz and Blaine *'Lady Marmalade '''from ''Moulin Rouge!. Sung by Bridget,Jason,Avrenz and Franchessca *'Pound The Alarm'? by Nicki Minaj. Sung by Britney *'High Fly Adored' from Evita. Sung by Chloe *'Let It Be? '''by ''The Beatles. Sung by Franchessca and? Cameron Mash Off 2.0 *'The Man Who Can't Be Moved/For The First Time' by The Script. Sung by Franklin and Cameron *'The Great Escape/Pocketful Of Sunshine' by P!nk/Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by Chloe *'Dirrty/Girl Fight Tonight '''by Christina Aguilera/Julie Brown''. Sung by The Stones and The Reckless *'Stupid Stupid' by Nicki Minaj. Sung by''' Franklin and '''Jason *'Peacock/Hey Mickey!' by Katy Perry/Toni Basil. Sung by The Reckless *'Magic/Could It Be Magic '''by ''B.o.B. ft. Rivers Cuomo/Barry Manilow. Sung by The Stones The Slushie War *'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. Sung by''' Cameron''' *'This Is War '''by ''30 Seconds To Mars. Sung by New Directions *'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwood. Sung by Chloe *'Fighter' by Gym Class Heroes. Sung by''' Cameron''' *'Eye Of The Tiger' by Survivor. Sung by New Directions and The Troubletones *'Far Away '''by ''Nickleback. Sung by New Directions The Back-Up Plan (Sectionals) *'Next To You '''by ''Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber. Sung by Harley and Artie *'Hall of Fame' by The Script ft. Will.i.am. Sung by Cameron *'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. Sung by Jason *'Blow' by Ke$ha. Sung by''' Harmony''' with The Unitards *'Flashdance...What a Feeling '''by ''Irene Cara. Sung by Chloe with The Troubletones *'Die Young '''by Ke$ha. Sung by '''Chloe' with The Troubletones *'The World's Greatest '''by ''R Kelly. Sung by Jason with New Directions *'Written In The Stars '''by ''Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner. Sung by New Directions *'We Are Golden' by'' MIKA''. Sung by New Directions The Alumnis *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by New Directions (alumni) *'Sparks Fly' by Miranda Cosgrove. Sung by Chloe *'I Knew You We're Trouble' by'' Taylor Swift. Sung by '''Avrenz '''and '''Rachel' *'BedRock '''by ''Young Money. Sung by Artie,Sam,Franklin '''and '''Ryder